


Ничего не случилось.

by mnogabukv



Series: Франкенштейн/Такео [1]
Category: Noblesse (Manhwa)
Genre: M/M, PWP without Porn, Violence, Yaoi
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-01
Updated: 2018-11-01
Packaged: 2019-08-14 04:41:51
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 963
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16486088
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mnogabukv/pseuds/mnogabukv
Summary: Мистер Парк совершает вечерний обход школы Е Ран и становится свидетелм некоей интимной сцены.было написано на ФБ-2017 для команды Ноблесс-2017, но ее не взяли.  was written on ФБ-2017, but did not participate.





	Ничего не случилось.

Восемь часов вечера.  
Мистер Педро ради самоуспокоения и просто по привычке, обходит пустые коридоры высшей школы Е Ран. Время от времени дергая ручки дверей тех или иных кабинетов, школьных физической и химической лабораторий. Напоследок спускается на подземные этажи. Где-то здесь расположены котельная, кладовая и подземная парковка для личного транспорта администрации.  
Есть даже что-то вроде бомбоубежища. Конечно, преподавателю математики это кажется типичной паранойей представителей немецкой нации.  
В конце концов, у директора по имени Франкенштейн тоже могли быть свои причуды.  
В небольшом тупичке, между выходом со складов и выездом на стоянку, рядами расположены индивидуальные шкафчики для обслуживающего персонала и преподавателей.  
Педро идет мимо них, время от времени открывая и заглядывая в те, что считаются свободными и могут внезапно оказаться незапертыми.  
Может надеется отыскать труп немолодой крашеной французской блондинки. В школу тотчас же заявятся телевизионщики и репортеры, тяжело ступая в подвал спустится сам комиссар Мэгрэ, попыхивая своей неизменной трубкой…  
А пока что сейчас очередные каникулы. И все же, постоянно работают какие-то кружки, секции, факультативы по дополнительным предметам и занятия для отстающих.  
Мужчина заворачивает за угол и заглядывает в зал спортивной борьбы. Здесь же находится помещение школьного боксерского клуба и хорошо оснащенный зал со всякими тренажерами для фитнеса.  
Всюду порядок и чинный, прямо-таки представительный покой. Уборщицы здесь постоянно проветривают и смахивают пыль. Залы соединены смежною дверью.  
Там, где навалены грудой борцовские маты, слышится какая-то возня и подозрительное сопение.  
Преподаватель, сжав свои громадные кулаки, осторожно пробирается вглубь, мимо коня, спортивных колец и свисающего с потолка каната. Крадущейся походкой армейского десантника подбирается ближе, огибая прочие заслоняющие обзор предметы.  
Осторожно выглядывает из-за стойки с железными штангами и застает великолепную иллюстрацию падения нравственных устоев современной распущенной молодежи. Во всей, как говорится, неприкрытой наготе и непристойности.  
Запыхавшийся директор в мятом костюме, со сбившемся набок галстуком, сосредоточенно и ожесточенно трахает очередного попавшего под горячую руку бедолагу. Судя по твердо очерченным мышцам, наверняка еще один физкультурник. С женщинами, представителями министерства образования и разведенными родительницами богатеньких старшеклассников он встречается наверху, в личном директорском кабинете или в дорогом ресторане, с последующим перемещением в номера фешенебельного отеля.  
Пожилой отставник приглядывается получше и удовлетворенно кивает сам себе. Все-таки не ошибся, это же тот новенький расфуфыренный как на смотр по случаю визита высокопоставленного чиновника, охранник. Педро присматривается еще внимательней, что-то он тихо лежит, может быть помер уже под таким напористым партнером?  
Дело, как видно, уже на мази.  
Шеф успел перейти от галантных прелюдий к любимой позе в партере: любовник лежит на спине с подтянутыми к груди коленями. Начинается все, как всегда, с интимного ощупывания ягодиц, стоя возле стены, прямо как на допросе в тюрьме, возле стены с ростовой разметкой.  
Парень под ним затих, словно чуткий подранок, распластавшись на скользких матах. Бледный, как смерть, или скорее изысканный и белокожий, словно нежная аристократка на выданье. Взглядом с прищуренными глазами директора старается не встречаться.  
Избегает. Правильно, кстати, делает.  
Тот иногда бывает такой, с приступами неведомой тоски, жгучего самобичевания и холодной бешеной ярости. Попасться в такие минуты ему на глаза, и тем более разозлить или привлечь к себе повышенное внимание равносильно дешевому трюку мнительного подростка с игрой в самоубийство. Ради повышения рейтинга и привлечения родительского внимания. В этом случае, тактика поведения жертвы случайной страсти такова, довыступался – терпи и радуйся оказываемой твоей заднице персональной чести. Шеф оприходует так, что выползать будешь с места любовных игрищ на подгибающихся ногах и с дрожащими как у старого маразматика, коленками. Впрочем, директор по специальности биолог и фармацевт, просто так и зазря не покалечит, разве что в порядке сексуального просвещения и для доставления изощренного удовольствия. Главным образом самому себе и отчасти – невольному партнеру-любовнику.  
К тому же, такие приступы случались с директором очень редко. Последний всплеск половой активности с ним случился где-то три года назад, после визита пожарного инспектора, погоревшего впоследствии на крупной взятке. Кажется, жертва насилия, некая благовоспитанная дама, по роду занятий активистка родительского комитета была даже огорчена быстротечностью их обоюдной связи, и успокоилась только после того, как директор самолично выдал ее замуж за толстого и солидного бизнесмена.  
И предыдущий спортсмен-физрук тоже стремительно пошел на повышение.  
Так что сегодняшнему юнцу нужно было просто расслабиться и вовсю получать удовольствие, а не кривиться после каждого движения обтянутых черным дорогим сукном, бедер директора. Зажмуренные глаза и болезненная гримаса немного портили впечатление от такого хорошенького личика.  
Учитель математики неодобрительно покачал головой и двинулся проверять оставшиеся на маршруте помещения.

Кажется, Франкенштейн рассчитал все не так досконально, как думал вначале.  
Оборотня, как объект воздыханий или иных душевных и физических посягательств он отверг сразу же, ведь его в свое время помиловал сам Мастер. К тому же свободолюбивая натура М-21 вряд ли смирилась бы с существующим неопределенным положением. Парень стал бы настаивать на взаимных обязательствах, регулярных свиданиях и тому подобном.  
Тао бы все разболтал, или наоборот, попытался обернуть в свою пользу, завести личное досье и потихоньку добиваться от директора различных поблажек и послаблений.  
А вот Такео привлек его внимание сам по себе, стройной фигурой, красивым лицом и спокойными, но исполненными внутреннего благородства и достоинства манерами.  
После недолгих размышлений и периода морально-этических колебаний, Франкенштейн пришел к выводу, что тот не стал бы паниковать и убиваться по поводу гипотетически утраченной девственности, или еще как-то противодействовать их функциональному физиологическому сближению. Судя по всему привязываться к новым хозяевам Такео пока что не собирался.  
Непроизвольному инициатору этих странных немного отстраненных, но, безусловно уважительных, взаимных отношений даже пришло в голову, что тот таким образом наказывает сам себя за какие-то неведомые тщательно скрываемые в запутанном прошлом, проступки.  
Все же стабильная психика и ровный и сильный характер позволяли надеяться, что данное происшествие его не сломит.  
Настоящим камнем преткновения стала все-таки специальная физическая особенность модифицированного – слишком быстрая регенерация.  
Похоже, что в этот раз парню действительно пришлось слишком туго.  
Когда между ними все наконец закончилось, Франкенштейн и сам почувствовал себя в чем-то униженным, уязвлено открытым и беззащитным… И вне всяких сомнений ответственным за произошедшее и - вот уж невероятно! – даже где-то там виноватым.  
Вернувшись поодиночке разными дорогами в дремлющий особняк, каждый сделал вид, что ничего особенного не случилось.


End file.
